


Falling

by NewbieAuthor



Category: Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair
Genre: Actor Hajime, Love Triangle, M/M, Work In Progress, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28363425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewbieAuthor/pseuds/NewbieAuthor
Summary: Hajime Hinata was viewed as a person with the perfect life. He had an understanding and beautiful girlfriend along with a fun and stable career.How could he dare consider giving up these things?Hajime found himself wondering such after he met Nagito Komaeda.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 15





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> This is a ship for Hajime and Nagito. Chiaki and Hajime are just dating in the beginning. More tags will be added once I get home. I apologize for any grammar mistakes! Please leave comments, it helps motivate me to continue writing :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is an introductory. Future chapters will be longer.

Hajime Hinata was viewed as a person with the perfect life. He had an understanding and beautiful girlfriend, along with a fun and stable career.

How could he dare consider giving up these things?

Hajime found himself wondering such after he met Nagito Komaeda.

He had met the man while at a coffee shop. They met in a rather awkward way with Nagito bumping into him, and causing his fresh order of coffee to spill all over the floor. The white-haired man apologized repeatedly, telling him how he would pay for a new one while frantically gathering napkins to clean up the mess. Hajime told the man how it wasn't that big of a deal and began helping him. They started talking, and Hajime managed to get his name.

After that, they would see each other around town, briefly exchanging words before having to go their separate ways.

Hajime found himself wishing to be around Nagito more. The little conversations they had satisfied Hajime less and less as time went by.

Was it alright to feel this way when he had such a supportive partner by his side?

Guilt silently ate at Hajime as he pondered these things.

His partner was Chiaki Nanami. They had begun dating after both recently graduating from high school. During the relationship, she unconditionally supported Hajime; Helping him start his acting career and keeping him steady during his spurts in fame.

Even with all her support, Hajime wondered if she was the one he wanted.

All of these thoughts began after meeting Nagito. The man seemed to plague his heart, causing Hajime to stutter in uncertainty.

Was he falling for him?

Hajime refused to settle such things, desperately convincing himself there would be a peaceful resolution as long as he waited. So he began to wait, busying himself in his acting career to get his mind off his personal affairs.

If he waited, everything would even itself out.

He continued to tell himself this until something occurred.


End file.
